


Драбблы на Goretober

by KisVani



Category: Carnival Row (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Blood, Bruises, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Goretober, Humor, M/M, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Сборник разнофандомных драбблов по темам Goretober-а.





	1. Riverdale, Арчи Эндрюс, Истечение кровью

Пахло тиной и сыростью. Он был на болотах. Где-то здесь Джагхед и Бетти топили машину. Где-то здесь мистер Джонс, должно быть, закопал труп по просьбе миссис Купер.

И здесь же Король Горгулий, наводя священный страх на своих почитателей.

Говорят, эта земля проклята. Говорятв шахтах Гриндэйла, который всего в нескольких часах езды, скрыты врата в Ад. Говорят, умершие в этих лесах и болотах никогда не находят покоя.

Арчи никогда не умел рассказывать историй.

Ложь. Конечно, умел. Он сочинял песни и целый эпичные баллады еще в те времена, когда не научился писать. Но это были стихи, умения рассказывать что-то прозой у него никогда не было.

В отличие от Джагхеда.

«Наверное, — именно потому его сейчас нет даже в моих галлюцинациях, — подумал Арчи, — ему не хочется иметь к этому отношения».

Когда он попытался повернуться, чтобы не лежать лицом в грязь, мышцы свело судорогой. Запах крови перебил запах тины.

Он умирал.

Арчи Эндрюс, выпускник Ривердэйл-Хай, музыкант, боксер, несправедливо осужденный за убийство, оправданный и снова осужденный, он же — просто соседский парень, который всегда хочет как лучше, но не всегда умеет, умирал.

Просто и без затей, в полном одиночестве, посреди леса. Без рыдающей над ним Вероники, которая повторяла бы, что он — любовь ее жизни. Без друзей, шепчущих о том, что его подвиг спас весь город. Без родных, которые бы уговаривали его держаться.

Руки и ноги Арчи в мелких порезах: это были засохшие ветки и колючки. Он едва обратил на них внимание. Странно было бы. Его пырнули ножом дважды: в грудь и в живот.

«Странно, что я еще жив, — подумал Арчи, — странно, что я почти не чувствую боли»

Он смотрел на руки, на грязь вокруг, на то, как его кровь заливает землю.

Когда Арчи в тринадцать лет писал балладу о рыцаре, погибшем в поле боя, то кровь рыцаря текла красными потоками к реке, чтобы слиться с ее водами и найти возлюбленную рыцаря. Арчи в тринадцать был очень романтичен.

На самом деле кровь, попавшая на землю, бурая. Никакой эстетики.

Арчи рассмеялся и закашлялся, чувствуя вкус крови в горле и на языке.


	2. Supergil, Лена, Лекс; Психопатия

Почерк Лекса аккуратный, заглавные буквы выведены с особой тщательностью.

Это в нем никогда не менялось. Таким же почерком было написано его прощальное письмо, таким же — пометки на полях дела Красной Дочери.

И здесь, в его подростковом дневнике, все тот же почерк. Если не видеть даты, легко забыть, что он писал это в пятнадцать.

_«…Лена конфликтует в школе. Эмоции мешают ей добиться желаемого. Лилиан надеется, что, проявляя заботу о ней, воздействует на меня. Глупо. Стоило бы понять, что такие банальные манипуляции на меня не действуют…»_

Лена привыкла читать дневники Лекса перед сном. Она выбирала первый попавшийся, открывала на случайной странице и засыпала, слыша голос брата.

Поначалу — это причиняло ей боль, а теперь она находила их занимательными.

_«…Мотивы Супермена мне целиком понятны: он стремиться к вниманию. Его нарциссизм, тем не менее, можно использовать в моих целях…»_

Это смешно, как Лекс приписывал собственные желания другим. Неудивительно, что он проиграл. Лена не считает, что понимает мотивы Кары. Ей это не нужно. Она просто хочет, чтобы Кара страдала.

_«…Лилиан апеллирует к нашей кровной связи. Она выглядела расстроенной, когда я ответил, что актуальная прибыль важнее субъективных и навязанных обществом ценностей, таких, как семья. Очевидно, Лилиан тоже зависима от эмоций. А я-то полагал ее разумным человеком…»_

На публике Лекс не называл родителей по именам, он говорил «мама» и «папа», чтобы не отличаться от других людей. Лена помнила, как он однажды сказал ей, что хотел бы обладать ее умением понимать и воспроизводить обычные эмоции. Потому что тогда ему было бы проще жить среди людей и достигать своих целей. Этого он в дневник не записал.

_«…Возможно, я снова ошибся в своих суждениях. Возможно, не я стану на вершине мира, а Лена…»_

Прочитав это Лена рассмеялась и захлопнула дневник.

Это самое близкое к «я люблю свою сестру», на которое был способен ее брат.  
Только Лена не хочет встать на вершине мира. Это то, что Лекс так и не понял. Ведь, если оказываешься на самом верхнем этаже в тот миг, когда здание сгорает дотла, то тебе уже не спастись. Намного лучше наблюдать за пожаром со стороны.


	3. Carnival Row, Фило, Дариус; Болезненная трансформация

Охранники симпатизируют Дариусу. Даже искренне жалеют. Это чувствует в их запахах, слышится в интонациях, с которыми они к нему обращаются, да что там, чувствуется в том, как они стараются принести ему порцию побольше. Но каждый месяц, неделю после полнолуния, всё, что чувствует Дариус с их стороны — лишь страх.  
И этот страх никуда не девается. Это кислая нотка, что ощущается под сочувствием Нэджи, под жалостью Берни и под симпатией Сэла. Только Фило не боится Дариуса. Он не испугался его даже в тот первый раз, в то утро, когда нашел у подмерзшего озера и кинул ему одежду. Даже тогда в запахе Фило не было страха, только разочарование и обида, ведь Дариус не рассказал ему о волчьем проклятье.  
— Знаешь, а ведь, испугайся ты моего превращения в то полнолуние, то я бы напал на тебя, — сказал Дариус.  
В запахе Фило ничего не поменялось, он только усмехнулся.  
— Хорошо, что я тебя не испугался.  
Они помолчали. Порой Фило рассказывал Дариусу о своей работе, но только, если расследования завершались или он оказывался в тупике. В остальное время они просто вспоминали о чем-нибудь, в основном — о детстве, потому что говорить о Тирнаноке и войне до сих пор было больно, а обсуждать свою нынешнюю жизнь Фило не хотел. Что до Дариуса… ну, в тюрьме не так много новостей. Но, раз сегодня уже вспомнили о временах Тирананока, то Дариус и решил продолжить тему.  
— Ребята считали, что ты боишься иголок, — сказал он, — потому всегда избегаешь врачей. Я тоже, кстати, так думал. В приюте ты всегда рыдал, стоило даже коленку расшибить.  
— Не было такого, — нахмурился Фило. — Ну ладно. Раз. Ну… два. Но не считается.  
— Так ты особо и не расшибался, — пожал плечами Дариус.  
Фило дёрнул уголком губ и спросил:  
— А превращаться впервые было… больно? Ну, в полнолуние.  
— Да, — просто ответил Дариус. — Это не просто так называется «проклятьем», Фило.   
По шее и спине прошли фантомные судороги, напоминание о том, что было в прошлом месяцев и будет в этом. Горит не кожа или мышцы, кажется, что горит каждый кость. Человеческое тело не может ощущать такой боли, но оно ощущает. Кажется, что по голове бьют молотом и она расплющивается, глаза вытекают из глазниц, жилы завязываются узлом, внутренности превращаются в расплавленный металл и выплескиваются наружу, разрывая и кожу. Хочется кричать и ты кричишь, но вместо вопля боли издаешь вой. И тогда, в лунном свете, боль уходит, а сознание уплывает.  
— Говорят, что у марроков притупляется чувство боли, — продолжил Дариус. — Так вот — это неправда. Просто любая боль кажется мелочью после того, что творится с нами каждое полнолуние.  
— Становиться человеком из волка тоже неприятно? — деловито спросил Фило.  
— А ты думаешь, я просто засыпаю после бурной ночи? — хохотнул Дариус. — Нет, я отрубаюсь от боли и даже не сразу могу вспомнить, как шевелиться.  
Фило молча кивнул, думая о чём-то своём.  
— А зачем ты спрашиваешь? — поинтересовался Дариус. — Боишься, что кто-то может тебя покусать? Ну кроме меня, я-то точно сквозь решётку не дотянусь.  
— Просто, — отозвался Фило. — Это… каждый раз так?  
— Каждое полнолуние, — сказал Дариус.  
— Как ты выдерживаешь?  
«Никак, — подумал Дариус, — просто выбора у меня нет»  
— Я привык, — ответил он вслух.  
По лицу Фило видно: он ему не поверил, но больше вопросов задавать не стал.


	4. Ориджинал, PG-13\R; Перерезанная глотка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вообще - это происходит в сеттинге этого текста, но может читать и самостоятельно.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093185

Заходящее солнце почти не грело, под ногами шуршала опавшая листва.  
Дестин вдыхал землистый запах, стараясь не обращать внимания на пряную вонь одеколона парня, который шагал рядом с ним. Он называл своё имя, но Дестин предпочёл не запоминать. Пусть так и останется ГорячимМачо1919.  
— Мы ещё долго будем идти? — спросил парень.  
— А что? — Дестин закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в шелест листьев над головой, шорох под ногами и в то, как хрипло дышал его спутник. Не привык ходить, что ли?  
— Да уже холодает, — ответил он. — Боюсь, что ты замёрзнешь, детка.  
Дестин открыл глаза как раз на повороте тропинки и остановился.  
— А ты не отдашь мне свою куртку? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к парню и глядя ему в лицо: широкоскулое, нос вздёрнут, щёки усеяны поджившими шрамиками, такими, какие бывают, если постоянно счёсывать прыщи.  
— Ну, если ты правда замёрзнешь, — парень неуверенно дёрнул плечом, видимо, ему не приходила в голову такая простая мысль. — Но эй, мне тут нравится. Тихо. Никто нам не помешает.  
«Да, — подумал Дестин, — и никто не услышит».  
Парень широко ухмыльнулся и потянулся поцеловать Дестина. Тот повернул голову в последний момент, так что губы просто мазнули по его щеке.  
— Эй, ну чего ты? — спросил парень. — Решил играть в недотрогу после всего, что писал мне, а?  
Дестин мог бы сказать: «Я думал: мы просто погуляем в лесу». Или ещё что-нибудь такое. И тогда бы парень или оказался бы приличным человеком и не настаивал, или наоборот — оказался бы мудаком и полез бы к нему настойчивее. Узнавать приличный он или мудак не хотелось. Дестину даже не было интересно. Проще ничего ни о ком не знать, тогда никто не будет являться в кошмарах.  
Парень посмотрел куда-то над плечом Дестина и ухмылка мгновенно угасла.  
Дестину не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кого он увидел. А через секунду он услышал тихий шорох шагов, знал — намеренный, если любой из них хотел, то мог ходить по лесу бесшумно, а потом весёлый и знакомый голос:  
— Вы как-то подзадержались, видами любовались, да, братик?  
— Не называй меня «братиком», Зак, — попросил Дестин, всё же оборачиваясь к подошедшим. — И… серьёзно? Тушь? Стрелки?  
Зак изобразил милую улыбку. Он выглядел нелепо: бесформенный балахон плохо сочетался с его дизайнерской стрижкой и накрашенными глазами. Он с ума сошёл или что?  
Второй человек в балахоне — мужчина средних лет, тоже прекрасно знакомый Дестину, посмотрел на Зака и серьёзно сказал:  
— А мне нравится.  
ГорячийМачо1919 смотрел, выпучив глаза, то на них, то на Дестина.  
— Что тут происходит?! — спросил он, голос у него явно срывался и, похоже, этот парень не был так уж глуп и вспомнил добрый десяток городских легенд.  
Это его не спасёт, конечно.  
Дестин тяжело вздохнул.  
— Кирус, можно не затягивать? — спросил он, не пытаясь даже скрыть отвращение в голосе.  
— Я и не собираюсь, — ответил мужчина.  
Зак уже оказался за спиной ГорячегоМачо1919 и прижался к нему, обвив руками. И тот вздрогнул, Дестин его понимал: секунду назад Зак стоял в десятке шагов от них. И вот, он уже рядом.  
— Ты просто не умеешь развлекаться, — сказал Зак. — Серьёзно, ну хоть улыбнись.  
Дестин посмотрел на подошедшего Кируса, на ритуальный нож в его руках.  
— Молодец, что привёл его сюда, — сказал Кирус.  
Он не запрещал Дестину уйти, но тот остался. Он не имеет права сбегать и делать вид, будто он тут не причём. ГорячийМачо1919 рванул в сторону, но Зак держал крепко. Он только казался хлюпиком, которого можно переломить пополам.  
Дестин всё-таки отвёл взгляд, когда Кирус перерезал горло. Тот, кто подписывался в приложении знакомств ГорячимМачо1919 захрипел, запах одеколона перешиб запах крови. Её брызги попали и на Дестина тоже. На ту самую щёку, по которой мазнул неудавшийся поцелуй.  
Глухой удар — Зак отпустил тело. Дестин заставил себя посмотреть на него, на конвульсивно сокращающиеся руки и ноги, на пузырящююся на губах кровь, на края разреза.  
У Кируса это выходит легко. Когда Дестина заставили резать глотку жертвенной козе полгода назад — он возился минут пять и его вырвало. Хотя он десятки раз видел, как это делали другие. И он надеялся, что в ближайшее время делать такое с людьми ему не придётся.  
— Странно выглядит, — улыбающийся Зак взял его за подбородок и быстро провёл пальцами сначала по одной щеке, размазывая кровь, потом по другой, оставляя вторую полосу. — Вот! Теперь симметрично! Круто. Эй, ты чего такой мрачный, ну?  
— Зак, — тихо сказал Кирус. — Прекрати.  
Дестин был почти готов его поблагодарить.  
Уже стемнело. Шорох листьев над головой сменился гулом, вибрацией и Дестин открыл глаза, глядя в потолок комнаты.  
Сон.  
Жалко, что кошмар, больше похожий на микс из воспоминаний, а не просто фантазию. Единственный невозможный момент: появление сил у Зака. Он ещё не поднялся настолько высоко в иерархии культа.  
Смартфон вибрировал под боком. Дестин уснул, обновляя проклятый «охотничий» профиль. Видимо, потому и приснилась очередная вариация ритуала с очередной жертвой. На Дестина, к счастью, редко клевали. Он бы не выдержал слишком часто приводить людей на заклание.  
Он, ругнувшись вполголоса, разблокировал смартфон и тупо уставился на экран.  
Ему написал пользователь с ником ГорячийМачо1919.


	5. MCU, Наташа, Ванда, G; Синяки и царапины

Наташа не собиралась смотреть, просто, когда у тебя есть привычка фиксироваться на деталях, тяжело игнорировать что-либо намеренно.  
Особенно, если не хочешь игнорировать.  
— Откуда царапины? — спросила Наташа.  
Ванда вздрогнула, остановилась посреди коридора Башни, сцепила руки, но промолчала. Начни она отрицать или отвечать, что это не ее дело — Наташа бы отступила, но просмотрела бы все записи, выяснила самостоятельно, в чем дело. Потому что, если кто-то умышленно вреди Ванде или, хуже того, но вероятнее, Ванда вредит сама себе — это нельзя оставлять просто так. Но хорошо бы ей рассказать самостоятельно.  
— Я заметила, когда ты переодевалась, — продолжила Наташа. — На руках, на животе. Какие-то уже почти зажившие, другие — свежие. Если ты...  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — перебила ее Ванда.  
— Правда? — мягко спросила Наташа, делая шаг к ней. — А что я думаю?  
Ванда поджала губы,поправила длинные рукава, оглянулась и сказала:  
— Давай поговорим на кухне? Я все равно туда шла.  
Что ж, это лучше, чем боялась Наташа. Желание обсуждать проблемы — это хорошо.  
На кухне Ванда молча сварила какао себе и кофе Наташе, села напротив, обхватив пальцами чашку.  
Помолчала несколько минут, Наташа не торопила.  
— Это моя сила, — сказала Ванда. — Царапины появляются из-за нее. Это... ну наверное, как отдача от оружия. Ничего страшного.  
Она посмотрела Наташе в глаза и попыталась улыбнуться.  
— Раны появляются всегда? — уточнила Наташа, отпивая кофе.  
— Нет, — Ванда покачала головой. — Только, когда я делаю что-то новое, непривычное или использую не то количество сил, что прежде. Когда сдерживаюсь.  
То есть — почти всегда во время тренировок.  
— Моя сила — это так красиво, — продолжила Ванда. — Со стороны. Изнутри — больно, страшно, как тысячи острых осколков, которые бьются, пытаются пробить меня, вырваться на волю. И у них получается. Думаю, осколочная бомба чувствует себя именно так, когда взрывается. Только я — не перестаю взрываться.  
— И что ты делаешь? — спросила Наташа, предвидя ответ.  
— Продолжаю использовать свои силы.  
Наташа сказала, понимая, что в такой же ситуации не прислушалась бы к самой себе:  
— Ты всегда можешь отказаться. Ты никому и ничем не обязана.  
— Я справлюсь, — произнесла Ванда. — Просто... Нужно время.  
Наташа кивнула.  
Когда через неделю она опять обратила внимание на царапины Ванды: почти все зажили или почти зажили, а новых не появилось.


	6. DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Жертвоприношение; G; Джон Константин и Гэри Грин

— Гэри! Вот ты где! Вот ты-то мне и нужен...  
— Если директор Шарп отказывается что-то подписывать, то я тем более этого делать не стану.  
— Ну приятель, ты же понимаешь, что просто бедняге Эйве некогда. Она постоянно занята, у нее целый ворох дел, просто некогда  
— Джон. Нет.  
— Ты до сих пор злишься из-за единорога?  
— Не из-за единорога, А потому что ты не сказал мне, что собираешься отдать меня ему на съедение. Ты бы мог предупредить!  
— А ты бы тогда согласился?  
— Да! Ну... Наверное? Я так думаю. Но у меня не было даже шанса проверить.  
— Вот видишь! Ты бы отказался, хищный единорог перебил бы кучу хиппи, а у тебя не было бы интересной истории, которую можно рассказывать на вечеринках.  
— Возможно... Но всё равно, дело не в единороге!  
— Ты всегда делаешь всё личным. А ведь я пришёл с запросом не для себя, а для всех Легенд! Знаешь же, мы иногда оказываемся в неловком положении в разных эпохах.  
— Да, понимаю...  
— Вряд ли, дружище Гэри, иначе бы ты не пытался свести всё к личным претензиям из-за единорога.  
— Постой, но ты же сам первым начал...  
— А теперь, приятель, ты пытаешься переложить вину.  
— Ладно-ладно, давай подпишу. Вряд ли директор Шарп будет против.  
— Вот так бы с самого начала.

***

— Гэри... Ты всерьёз подписал Джону Константину и Легендам разрешение приносить в искупительную жертву ягнят, козлят и прочих детенышей млекопитающих? И Бюро Времени должно оплачивать им эту статью расходов?  
— Вы поверите, если я скажу, что он меня загипнотизировал? 


End file.
